


Sundered Stasis

by MysticMilli



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Internal Conflict, Memories, Nala is wreck in this story, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Recovered Memories, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), scions of the seventh dawn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMilli/pseuds/MysticMilli
Summary: It is known the Exarch had a clumsy hand when summoning the Scions to the First, even more so when it is the Warrior of Light's turn, only for her to land in Eulmore. What's worse is that her transference was incomplete more or less...in the mind. Without her memories as Hydaelyn's Chosen, but most as a citizen of Amarout (and wife to a certain Ascian), how will events be determined instead?
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. A Memorable Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this plot bunny escaped its hiding place and demanded to have attention, so here it is. We're going to be on a pretty wild ride in this AU of Nala's adventures on the First. I really put her through so much, but it's out of love for her xD. Anyway, do feel free to leave your thoughts at the bottom whether you're a guest or a user. I do not bite :D. Without further ado, I present the first chapter of this new tale.

“Look at how many people there are!” Tataru exclaimed happily as she observed her surroundings.

For several weeks, the Students of Baldesion and judging by the widely known uniforms, engineers of Garlond Ironworks dared to search the Syrcus Trench for this mysterious beacon. She even saw what _adventurers_ tossing in their assistance. This was all because of the partially crystallized man called her friends to the First shard and quite frankly, at the worst possible times, might she add. It left the people she had grown somewhat fond of, yet incredibly irate and bitter towards, devoid of their very souls and stuck in a comatose state; vulnerable to attack. Even she had nearly found herself struck down and practically killed by the Ascian in Zenos’ flesh all due to this clumsy hand and lack of foresight.

She swore, whenever she found this beacon and arrived in this new location, he would receive an earful and depending on how she felt at the moment, a foot stuck so far up his ass, his children would feel it.

“Should we get to it then?” the Lalafell receptionist questioned. “Pick up anything that seems the least bit “device” like, and we’ll make ourselves a pile.”

The Viera nodded with a faint smile. The receptionist for the Scions was unafraid of getting her hands dirty. Although her battle prowess left much to be desired, her information gathering skills and keen eye for detail was second to none. It often made the Viera jokingly question the small woman if she was a shinobi. While she was indeed not a master of the hidden arts, the smaller woman was just incredibly talented at what she did. In all due honesty, Tataru was the sole member of the Scions who Nala _genuinely_ and _wholly_ loved as she was the only one who displayed a shred of common sense and actively aware of her tiredness at this point in her life. Perhaps it was due to the fact Tataru had an outside view of the situations she was thrust into for field work and actively questioned her of her condition.

However, she found it even more surprising that those who were in the field with her were _painfully_ oblivious to her condition. If they were conscious of her circumstance, they merely shirked it off in favor of their blind hero worshipping. Her eyes fell as she thought to herself. Did she truly wish to rescue the people who took her for granted? The agents who sought for the peace in Eorzea, only to sit back and watch as she battled their monstrous opponents? Honestly, no, she did not. However, the world “needed” them, or could it be the other way around perhaps? If not for them, she would not have found herself on as many adventures. In either case, a _sincere_ word of thanks and actual rest would have been nice between missions. She was not a weapon meant to solve every conflict or damn near most. Gods, she killed so many people, more than necessary when they could have easily settled the matter themselves.

“Well, if it isn’t the hero of the hour!” announced a familiar voice, snapping her out of her musings. Ahead, she saw Cid’s two finest and possibly the most stubborn, assistants among the company: Biggs and Wedge. The pair stopped before the Scions with large smiles on their faces. Biggs adjusted his glasses as he continued to speak, “Maybe you’ll change our luck-we’ve found bugger without you.”

“Biggs! Wedge!” the receptionist greeted respectively. She received a bashful wave from the small man and a frank one from the burly Roegadyn.

Nala smiled to herself as she observed the two small people, “ _It appears Wedge still had feelings for Tataru.”_

“Aye, aye, well we could hardly say no to a call of aid from the Scions,” Biggs admitted happily. “Jessie collared the chief off for some business, so we’ll be working twice as hard to make up for his not being here.”

“Thrice as hard even,” Wedge piped in.

Tataru raised her arms into the air and her right leg back as she shifted her balance to the other for a small lean, “Thank you—both of you! I’m sure we’ll find that beacon in no time.”

The group walked further inwards to the trench. All around in the rocky terrain were crystal rocks of varying sizes with people assisting in the search of the mysterious beacon; if there was one in the first place. Nala watched as the trio began their search to their far right.

“Hmmm, I’m not seeing anything out here,” Biggs announced. The large man looked to his miniscule in comparison comrade. “D’you reckon you could squeeze in there Wedge?”

The Lalafell engineer jumped back in startlement, “And get stuck halfway? No, thank you.”

Nala proceeded to walk away, no longer interested in the conversation at hand. It was mere idle chit chat of matters that did not warrant her two cents. She casually drifted ahead, searching with her eyes alone, away from everyone else. The scholars, engineers, and researchers are the far edges of the place under their surveillance so if they did not find anything yet, then she could easily go elsewhere and allowed her mind to drift to another plane once more.

How long had it been since she delved into this large fortress? How long had it been since that almost insufferable Miqo’te deigned to begin his long slumber? All the Viera knew, it had been several years since those events, but she couldn’t help the fact her thoughts wished to dwell on them. She sighed as she found nothing, coming to a crumbled wall, “Perhaps, it wasn’t smart to listen to that man, but he was so insistent in me coming here.”

Just as she muttered the last word, a small object at the base of the rocks caught her attention. She reached down and picked up a gear with an Ironworks symbol, “Maybe…I spoke too soon, but why is _this_ here.”

She was so caught up in her examination, she had not noticed the Roegadyn and two Lalafells running up behind her, “Sorry. I-I meant to say-the scholars haven’t finished their preliminary assessment of the site yet, so we’re not supposed to venture too far in.” He caught faint sight of an object in the Warrior of Light’s hand, “Hm. What’s that you got there?”

Nala turned around and reached her hand out for the others to observe the contraption for themselves, “ _I’m not sure, but this symbol. Is Cid working with this damn idiot?”_

Though they could not see it, the burly man’s eyes widened behind his glasses, “Now that looks promising.”

“Uhh…isn’t that the Ironworks symbol?” Wedge questioned; confusion evident in his voice. “Counterfeiters maybe?”

Suddenly, a sharp, unbearable pain entered her mind. “ _Not again!”_ She gripped her head with her free hand, stumbling back and forth as the whole world around her seemed to spin. Due to the pain, she maintained a subconscious tight grasp on the gear in the other hand. Then, she heard the man’s voice again, the first time in weeks, as she felt her consciousness begin to drift from the plane of existence.

 _ **“Now! Now I have you!”**_ the mysterious voice announced triumphantly. **_“Focus on my voice! Let expanse contract, eon become instant.”_**

The two engineers and receptionist panicked. They knew not what was happening or how to alleviate the current state of pain she was in. However, the Warrior of Light knew, this is what the man wanted, and she was now in his grasp.

Tataru suddenly halted in her panic as realization hit her, “Wait! This is supposed to happen! This is the beacon!”

 _ **“Throw wide the gates, so we may pass!”**_ the voiced ended with his spell.

Nala felt her entire mind and body be forcefully pulled away to a destination unknown. As the last vestiges of her mind was drawn in by the man’s spell, she barely heard the receptionist’s pleading words, before her vision was filled by an unbearable light and her body faded from view in a twinkle of aether.

* * *

Moments passed, she opened her red eyes to a new sight, her head slowly receding of its pain. Nala’s body floated in mid-air as she adjusted to her new surroundings. She was in a midnight blue sky, filled with twinkling stars, though upon closer inspection, they were found to be small crystals. The amazing part about the sight, these crystals must have extended for miles.

“This is actually beautiful,” the Viera complimented, though no one was around to hear her.

She widened her eyes as her body suddenly moved on its own as it propelled downwards, interrupting her moment of stargazing. As she moved at full speed to destinations unknown, she watched in silence as she observed the crystals within her reach. Despite their size, the Viera had a clear view of the faces reflecting from each one of them. They belonged to the friends she made since beginning her journey to Ul’dah and set upon her path as Hydaelyn’s chosen. What astounded her further was the fact she even heard their voices projecting from the rocks and somehow did not clash with one another. A small frown appeared on her lips as many edged closed to her body in an uncomfortable manner, especially those belonging to the Scions. The biggest mistake she ever made was joining the group. They started out asking for assistance in small matters or anything relating to the Primals, but it soon turned into a full-on reliance of her abilities. They barely displayed a shred of gratitude. If only she could…

The Warrior of Light moved her arms to force the shards away from her. Immediately, the woman regretted her reckless actions. Like a domino effect, one shard bumped into the next, and that one into another, and so on. Her worries only grew worse as the pure blue crystals cracked with the small bumps and the voices became distorted, until it all came to a halt. She released a sigh, “That easily could have gone a lot worse.”

Suddenly, a blinding light erupted ahead from a final crystal. The silhouette of the person’s figure was distorted by the intensity, but she could not help but place a finger on the voice. Perhaps…no…it couldn’t be. As she delved into the final reaches of the transference, a brutal, agonizing pain filled her yet once more. Her hands flew to the sides of her head as she screamed in anguish, the matter at hand no longer of any importance. She felt as if something important was being ripped away from the core of her very soul while it was replaced forcefully by a matter of equal importance. As her body came to a slow halt, she allowed herself to drift into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of red eyes. Unfortunately, the action was immediately regretted at the sight of a blinding light filling the sky. She recoiled and covered them with the bare part of her arm, “Why...are the skies so bright?”

If that weren’t enough, it only seemed to cause the pressure of a mysterious headache to increase against her skull. It made her feel like an awful mess and due to her distraction, she ignored the gasps and whispers of fear all around her. The woman rolled over from her back to relieve herself of the hardness of the rocky surface, while revealing the dirty part of her white dress, and stumbled to her feet rather clumsily. The woman moved a comforting, gloved hand to the side of her head as she began to observe her unique surroundings. Her eyes widened at the sight. She was in a dilapidated old town, where the houses were built of poor design out of wood and the citizens dressed in tattered clothes. She looked to her left, where at the top of the incline of stairs, was a large castle of sorts.

_“Who is she?”_

_“She appeared out of thin air!”_

“W….where am I?” she asked dazedly. Another surge of pain erupted in her head and flinched. The images of a large, golden city spun in her mind’s eye; the streets were flooded with citizens of varying origins. “This...is not…Ul...Ul’dah.” She released another yelp as the large city-state vanished, replaced by a utopian city with beautiful, architecturally crafted buildings. “No...this….is not Amarout.” Flashes of souls dressed in plain black robes, indistinguishable from one another, replaced those she had just seen. Her expression was easily described to be gripped with fear. What was happening to her?!

She set her sights on a Miqo’te couple, who both jumped in surprise at her sharp gaze in their direction. The Viera made one step in their direction, but they immediately froze when she lost her balance and stumbled slight to her right at the motion. Nala shook her head, this would have to do for now, “Tell me! Where am I? I know not this place. This reminds me little of my homes.”

The man hesitantly moved his head in response to her simple inquiry. The manner in which she appeared from the sky, the way she spoke of non-existent cities, and clueless of the beautiful paradise they stood directly outside of in this dying world struck a certain cord within him. He had to get away from her! He scrambled away, dragging his wife along with him into one of the nearby raggedy homes.

“What did I say?” she questioned through ragged breaths. “And why….does this pain only wish to grow stronger?”

Her words only seemed to frighten the people more and the whispers seemed to grow louder by the second. She scrunched her eyes until they came to a full close when the judging whispers filled her ears and pain became almost too much for her to deal with. Did her condition cause that much of a scare? Why? Were they so frightened of an unknown visitor that anything she wished to ask them fall on deaf ears? All she wanted was the answer to one simple question. Was that so hard? Truly, she was in a different land, where the citizens were highly inconsiderate. This was not Amarout…or Ul’dah. Although, she could not help but ponder her current situation. Why was she summoned away from home without her knowing and her mind in a baffling, conflicted state?

“It’s so hard to concentrate…” she mumbled quietly, but her voice was unheard. “Please! Stop.” The exact opposite occurred, and they only grew boisterous, almost to a yelling manner, as if they were calling for a person. “Damn it all! SILENCE!”

Her voice echoed through the downtrodden village and the silence she demanded immediately came. The citizens inched away from the woman, wanting to escape before she could cause them injury. However, their anxieties were calmed at the rampant chorus of footsteps coming from the direction of the overly large building at the top of the stairs. Nala’s ears instinctively shot up as those hardened footsteps circled around her in a matter of seconds. The Viera opened her eyes and nearly gasped in shock. Barely awake for several moments in this strange land and here she was, causing alarm to the citizens and encircled by seven soldiers dressed in purple armor and steel helmets _with_ spears pointed at her.

"Halt!" yelled one of the gaudy dressed soldiers. "State your name and purpose!"

The Viera stared at the man, her firm grasp still placed into her head, "My name?" She flinched again as she forced her mind to recall pertinent information, but the fact she could at least remember something so simple, easily relieved her. “I abandoned…my original home, so I go by…Nala…Nala Blossom.” By the Gods, her voice was full of uncertainty, she almost didn’t believe her own words. Her misgivings grew worse when she saw herself donned in the same, simple robes as her recent flashback. She shook her head vehemently, “No, that’s wrong! It’s wrong! My name is Rhoda. My true name is Rhoda!” The constant shifting of memories, the gaping whole within those memories, she was absolutely confounded. With each time she attempted to force her mind to process the information she already knew, the distress only worsened. A lightbulb went off in her head, “ _So…that’s the case.”_ Any recollection of her past life would need to return on their own or else she’d constantly have to deal with this insufferable discomfort to her mind.

Hesitantly, Nala moved her hand to her side and gaze softly at the soldiers, “And why I deigned to show my presence…is a mystery. ‘Twixt the shuffling images, I cannot make any sense of what is happening. I’m extremely confused, but at least I mean no harm.”

The captain of this unit of soldiers grumbled to himself. This is just what they need: a crazy broad, daring to throw off the intricate balance set in place by his lordship. On the other hand, she could be a spy sent to Eulmore by that damned Crystal Exarch. She would need to be imprisoned for the time being until _he_ decided what to do with her. “Don’t move a muscle! You’re coming with us.”

“The Viera tilted her head in slight confusion, “Muddled as my mind may be, but I feel disinclined to accept your most…generous order. I know when I’m not found wanting.” She raised her hand, watching as the soldiers around her tightened their grips on their weapons, and gave a small snap of her fingers. She frowned. Nothing happened. _“Why can I not summon my magicks?”_ The only thing she gained was the ire of the soldiers and they lunged towards her. Time seemed to stop for the confused Warrior of Light as she felt the pain gnawing at the edges of her mind. She wished to grab for the rod strapped to her back but…her teachers at the Thaumaturge’s Guild had scarcely taught her anything applicable for this situation or strong enough for that matter. There was something else she could rely on and gave herself a mental slap for foolishly dismissing the skills she learned before the start of her adventure. She was a hunter…from a Golmore Jungle and she could easily triumph over these guards.

Nala jumped over the soldiers’ head to escape their wall, landing gracefully on the other side, causing two of the soldiers to collide face first into one another and fell to the ground. On the other hand, the remaining five had came to a halt and they followed her with their eyes as she landed behind them. They turned on their heels and lunged forward again. The Viera waited until the tallest of the few closed in on her and ducked below him with ease, extending her leg outwards and caused him to fall flat onto the ground, but not before she grabbed his spear. She hopped back to her feet, weapon in hand, and prepared for attack. She instinctively slid her hand to the other end of the weapon and grabbed the top side with the other and raised it over her head, blocking an attack from above. As the man attempted to apply more pressure, she raised her leg, revealing her red boot and kicked the man in his groin. The man immediately dropped his weapon as he clutched at his member and fell to the ground in pain.

The woman covered her mouth with a concerned expression, “I’m truly sorry, but you should reconsider your design choices.”

Only three remained or so she though as more guards exited the building. It took only a moment for them to hear or even witness the commotion from the inside and assembled before aiding their comrades. As Nala found herself cornered, she dropped her temporary weapon and raised her arms over her head a sign or surrender with a sorrowful gaze, “Must it truly be this way?”

Without a word, they forcefully grabbed at her arms, pulling them behind her back with little resistance, and a clank was heard. The soldiers pushed her roughly with an authoritative “Move it!” and led her to the sanctuary to many; the paradise known as Eulmore.

From afar, a man watched with an unreadable expression as the Viera was led away, “How very interesting. The vaunted hero of the Source has arrived. How…and _why?”_

Elsewhere, deep in the chambers of the Crystal Tower, the half-crystallized man stood before a circular mirror, observing the events transpiring with Nala. Despite the fact his face was covered by the hood, a frown was evident on his lips, “This does not bode well. The Warrior of Light must be rescued.”


	2. Idle Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locked away in the dungeons of Eulmore, Nala is left alone to ponder her situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who left a kudos, bookmarked, and/or left a comment. I really don't have much to say right now, but, I will be trying to alternate the updates between this and Hero's Descent. Tell me what you guys think whether you're a guest or a user on the site, I don't bite. :>

“ _Who am I?”_ Nala questioned to herself. 

Ever since she awakened, those same words filled her mind for several minutes. Or could it perhaps be hours? The amount of time did not matter as the various memories continued to surface and causing pain to herself when attempting to discern her location or answer this question of her identity. From what she gathered, at one time, she was a fledgling adventurer who made her way into Ul’dah after leaving the Gulmore Jungle. Due to her people’s traditions and values, the moment she ventured into the outside world, she abandoned the name give to her by her people and chose Nala Blossom as her new alias.

She recited the name quietly during her carriage ride to the point it came with such ease when she introduced herself to the peddler in her carriage or writing it down in the book at the Adventurer’s Guild, better known as the Quicksand. The Lalafellan proprietress found the name rather strange, but fitting. Afterwards, she completed a few menial tasks and joined the Thaumaturge’s Guild, with their own set of instructions, until events shifted gears a bit. It was just after meeting a young woman of a _very_ prestigious family and a sarcastic white-haired Hyur man is where those memories as Nala ended.

However, her life as Rhoda, heavily contrasted it. She lived in a place known as Amarout, a utopia, where all lived in peace and contentment. There were little differences from one person to the next; only facial features and gender divided them in a fashion, but behind their masks in public and simple black robes, who would really know. Everyone held equal amounts of talents with their magicks and differing opinions needed only solving by that of debates, no matter how short or long-winded they became.

In this star, where people lived for an age, she was a notable and respected figure among their people due to her love and generosity she displayed towards every being. She loved all and ensured those around her were well taken care of, even if she was barely acquainted with the person. She had a loving husband with remarkable abilities, especially when it came to architectural design. Then the man had the nerve to have a sight so acute, he could even see the souls within their comrades…and his name was Hades.

She sighed as she though of her dearly beloved, “He would know the answer to this most unexpected ordeal.”

It surprised the Viera that her memories as Rhoda were by far clearer, but even then, there were limits to her clarity. They stopped after the occurrence of…. She gripped her head as the horrifying images flooded in her mind, “The Doom...the Doom...How...How could I forget about such a thing?” The pictures were so vivid.

_Nightmarish creatures appeared before the simple, robed ancients._

_Devoid of any sentience, they attacked their very creators and chaos ran amok._

_With their own abilities, they caused fires, rapidly spreading from building to building._

_When the souls attempted to sleep; to cower away in fear of these monstrous beast, the numbers tripled._

_She saw herself running, assisting every soul in her path so they could escape. Her comrades remained yet to be seen, obviously in the administration building in their attempt to devise a solution to the horrific ordeal._

_The Final Doom appeared before the ancients as their star was on its final days. Their world was all but shattered; and everyone prayed for some miracle to transpire. As it charged the final blow…a wondrous light filled her view and her vision faded._

Nala moved her hands and brought them to her line of sight, “I…remember nothing after that. Did those fools manage to…think of a solution? A solution…that saved us. If so…why can I not remember? Perhaps…a stipulation of sorts of this found answer…so we may not be plagued for eons? Is that why…I…we have taken these new forms? Why our people are now so diverse? That does not explain why I have taken a new name or have these _entirely_ new memories. It is as if I have lived a new life altogether. More importantly…”

Perhaps it was a trick of the mind or the stressful moment she tried to summon them, but the fact her magicks did not act accordingly bothered her. They surely would have gotten her out of the bout with those guards. She moved her thumb to her middle finger and quickly gave a snap. Nothing. How? Why? She could feel it within her bosom, filling her very being, but it failed her once more. Not only was she void of her life, but her abilities as well.

She rubbed her head in an attempt to soothe the raging emotions storm within her. Everything made little sense and her musings only caused her to further aggravate her poor head. There was so much still unexplained and she desired answers to it. A sigh escaped her lips as she resigned to her fate. She would simply have to manage for now. Although, her musings kept her distracted from her current surroundings that left her none too happy. She was stuck in this dark, bleak dungeon, hidden away from the outside world, of the obnoxious setting at the top, with nary a window for outside viewing pleasure. It’s not as if the fact mattered. The sky was submerged with a boundless and intense light that scarcely resembled the sky.

As a reminder to the poorly kept dungeon’s condition, she was forced have a worn down and dirty bed as her only source of comfort, but sleeping in something so filthy was at the bottom of the list, so she resigned to sitting on the cold floor. To complete the dungeon appearance, there was a steel door, with only a small opening towards the bottom. While silent, she knew one of those horribly dressed guards stood on the outside to ensure she could not escape. Without her weapons or her magicks, there was little thought of escaping. She was sure even the prisons of Ul’dah was in a less deplorable state as this.

“Ul’dah….that place again. Why does I yet strike me so?” she asked to no one. “I spent only a short time there, so why does it feel as if there is importance to it.”

Her ears shot up at the faint sound of curses being muttered from the other side of the door, “Oh, you’re actually listening?”

“Yeah and I wish you would shut the hells up already!” he responded none too kindly. “Crazy bitch…how’d I get stuck watching her.”

His words struck a nerve and she growled in equal amounts of anger. The nerve of that man! However, a smirk appeared on her lips, “Well I’m sorry for bursting your bubble, but that will not be happening. Until I discover the answers I desire, you will be stuck hearing my musings. Although, you could answer a few questions for me _then_ I might consider your request.”

This snark? Such wit? Where was it coming from? Why did it feel so natural?

She was met with the silence that she had long since grown accustomed to in her short time in this land, “I’ll take that as a yes my friend. First of all, where am I? Not a single person has deigned to give a proper answer and honestly, I’ve grown weary of the mummery.”

“Are you shitting me?” the guard questioned dangerously. “Even the biggest of fools knows what this paradise is.”

_“Amarout was a paradise; this is a mockery,”_ she thought darkly. She shook her head. There it was again; the dreadful emotion of the dark. “That does not answer my question.”

Silence came. Nala’s ears fell, saddened the man no longer wished to answer her inquiries, at least that’s what she thought. “You are in Eulmore.” The guard mentally kicked himself for responding, but her voice sounded genuine. “This paradise was built as a safe haven for those worthy so we may live out our final days with little worry.”

“What do you mean by final days?” her eyes widened in shock. “Does the Doom still yet plague this star?”

“I don’t know what this “Doom” you speak of, but the world is ravaged with light,” he answered with a roll of his eyes, behind his helmet. He had already thought she had lost her mind with her mannerisms, but the talk of unknown concepts cemented the fact. A realization suddenly dawned on him, “How do you not know this?! I know those of you who live in that damned Crystarium have your foolish idealisms, but even you cannot be ignorant of our world’s state.”

“But I’m not from this…Crystarium you speak of,” she countered desperately. “I’ve never even heard of this place.”

“Do you take me for a fucking clown?” he barked from beyond the door. “I think I’m starting to understand your game spy! You’re trying to get onto our good side so you can be spared! Well I’m not having it! Not under my watch. How about you just shut up until he comes for you.”

The Viera’s ears fell. She thought she finally made leeway with someone on this land. A saddened smile appeared on her lips, “Perhaps, that was mere wishful thinking.”

She pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and leaned forward to allow her head to rest against her knees. She closed her eyes and proceeded to drift off into a semi-peaceful slumber.

* * *

Hazy red eyes opened, revealing to Nala an white abyss of nothing. She felt her body simply floating mid-air or was she falling in the near endless expanse? It was hard to discern. It frightened her but calmed the mind at the same time. She shifted her head from one side to the other. There was nothing. _No one._ She was completely alone. A grin appeared on her lips. In this void, she was free. No one could disturb her. No one would be angered by her musings.

“Who am I?” she asked to the void.

_“ **Who are you?”**_ her voice echoed, resounding in her ears. To say the Viera was surprised about the occurrence was an understatement, but the startlement easily faded.

“Am I Nala…or am I Rhoda?” she continued.

“ **Are you Nala…or Rhoda?”**

”I don’t know. Ever since I awakened, I have been conflicted. Why am I confused?” Her hands moved to cover her eyes as tears slowly began to streak her face.

**_“Why are you confused?”_ **

She groaned; all her questions merely bounced back to her like an echo. She moved a hand to her chest, as she felt these new emotions continue to bubble forward.

“Why…what are these new…emotions?”

“ ** _They express how you truly feel,_** ” her voice answered calmly.

“But this is not who I am…”

**_“This is who you are now. Years have passed and you have changed from what you last remember.”_ **

“I understand the times have changed and a considerable amount differs, but I do not even know who I am. Am I still Rhoda…or this…Nala? And if I did live a single moment of my life as Nala…why have those pieces vanished? Why do I only recall now the cherished moments I existed as Rhoda?”

**_“Because you wished it and in turn, your former life has been granted to you.”_ **

Nala’s eyes widened in confusion. What type of sorcery was strong enough to erase eons of a lifetime in a mere instant? Their abilities were staunch and no other civilization among their star could match those of Amarout.

“ _I_ wished it? Did the events that once transpired shatter my mind? I can understand…the Doom…my friends, my family and loved were lost to me. But if I was given a new existence…why would I want that erased from me?”

**“ _You will find out in due time, so do not fret lest you desire pain and confusion.”_**

Her eyes fell. Even talking to herself failed to prove to be of any help to her. Unfortunately, the voice, her voice was correct in its responses. Despite the grim moment and sense of hopelessness, a smile appeared on her lips. She had always loved discovering answers to the unknown.

* * *

The amnesiac Warrior of Light’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of her door opening for the first time she entered this prison. She looked up to see one of those gaudily dressed soldiers walked in with a small tray of food in hand and placed it on the floor beside her. The guard did not so much as say a single word before he turned heel and closed the door behind him after exiting the room.

Nala raised an eyebrow as she eyed the tray curiously, observing her unwanted choice of rations: a single bun of painfully white bread, devoid of all call, and a small glass of water. The woman picked up the bun and poked at it cautiously, “What manner of food is this?”

If anyone else dared to watch her inspect the food, they would think her an ungrateful youth, but she wanted to use the necessary precautions. Finally, she brought it close to her nose and sniffed it for a second. Surprisingly, it held a delectable aroma that did not make her stomach churn but held the opposite effect. Her stomach rumbled, desiring the food in its center, “I gather that is _has_ been a while since I have had the proper nutrition. One bite will not hurt.”

She opened her mouth and slowly bit down on the morsel of food. Her eyes went ablaze as the tastes her filled her being. The _meat_ bun was filled with spices that complemented each other quite well and an underlying sweetness that nearly hypnotized the Viera. _“Truly a master chef created this fine dish.”_ Piece by piece, she nibbled on the food to savor it’s taste, but due to its small size, it did not take long for nothing to remain. While her hunger was not fully satiated, it was enough to satisfy her stomach until the next feeding.

The woman went back to sitting in silence for an undetermined amount of time. It was hard to determine if only minutes passed, or hours; the lack of a clock or window made it impossible to tell. Finally, the door opened. She shifted her gaze upwards to see not only two guards, but an elderly, but stern looking man standing before them as he gazed darkly back at her.

“So, you’re the _sinner_ who dared to disrupt our peace,” he commented as he observed the Viera. He raised a hand when she prepared to respond, not wanting to hear any excuses. “You will be coming with me sinner to face judgement from Lord Vauthry.”

_“Yet I’ve done nothing wrong,”_ she thought bitterly. However, she could not do anything to retaliate with the lack of weaponry at her disposal. She dropped her head in defeat as the guards came to her sides and pulled her off the ground, cuffing her once more. She looked him in the eye despondently, “Lead the way…”

“General Ran’jit and you do well to remember it sinner,” the man known as Ran’jit answered gruffly.


	3. An Offer She Cannot Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The partial amnesiac Nala stands before Lord Vauthry of Eulmore who means to grant judgement. How will these meeting play out for our hero? Who is this mysterious individual who keeps a close watch on her from a distance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiivvvveee. Sorry about the long wait for the chapter. I got caught up with work and also trying to make sure I had decent characterizations for people like Vauthry and Ran'jit. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I'll try to make sure the next chapter isn't a whole month away. xD

The Warrior of Light hung her head in absolute shame as she marched through the upper levels of the so-called paradise known as Eulmore. In front, leading her was the hardened man known as Ran’jit. The man cared little of idle talk, only speaking to make any demands of sort. If at any point her curiosity had been piqued by a small observation, he would swiftly shut her down and she’d return to her silent musings. Her situation was not made any better by the guards at her sides. In fact, they only served to dampen her mood greatly with their fierce grips on her and unnecessary uses of force in order to get her to comply with their demands.

As they reached the bustling corridors of the sanctuary, the Viera felt the heat rushing to her face, cheeks reddening at the amounts of pompously dressed residents gawking at her predicament. Many pointed, others whispered, but all judged her among themselves. The words escaping their lips did not fail to reach her upright ears. They assumed she had snuck into the city. She was accused of dishonoring those she was ‘bonded’ to. A small majority heard the true accounts or rumors of the disruption she caused just outside the city limits; within the Derelicts where those living off the mere scraps of higher-ranking society.

However, despite all the wild accusations, Nala preferred the latter of the claims as it was the only one to hold the greatest truth to them all as it was merely acted out of self-defense. She meant not to stir trouble, but they attacked her when she only desired to discern her new location. Oh, how much the souls have changed from what she once knew.

No one here cared to lend an ear to her situation; only watched and waited for those stronger…and armored to handle someone of her nature. Whatever lifestyle these folks lived, which appeared to be a lavish one, were set in their ways, caring only for themselves. Until she could receive the proper audience with this Vauthry character and released from her hand binds, she was to be a pariah.

The group arrived at what can be assumed to be the center of the city. She assumed judging by the amount of people, this was their….Hall of Rhetoric? As she scanned her surroundings even further, the designs were much too atrocious for her tastes with the bright colors and numerous flags; not to mention, a fountain surrounding the large crystal aetheryte in the center of the room. Many high-classed citizens, matching the outrageous design of the city, could be seen off in their pairs or groups of threes and fours, engaging in friendly banter with one another, but in other cases, some were obviously slightly disgruntled by the conversations being had.

What she found odd, were the sights of several people, dressed in simpler clothing, carrying out varying tasks. She raised an eyebrow. She never seen anything like this before. Was there some sort of ailment preventing the certain, extravagantly dressed citizens from complete simple actions such as eating or cooking themselves? What was the reason behind the townsfolk differentiating themselves from one another? What happened to the humble black robes and the masks or was that special only to Amarout?

Nala felt another surge of pain pressing against the forefront of her head, but with all her might, she forced the excruciating sensation to the back. The rapid shakes of her head garnered the attention of the two captors at her arms, further capturing the attention of the onlookers in the spacious area.

“Don’t you even try it Vii!” the burly man to her right growled angrily.

“Apologies,” she whispered meekly.

As the center of unwanted attention, the Viera merely wished to shrink into a hole and remain there until the end of time once again.

They arrived at a set of large doors and her sense of dread quickly rose as her red eyes landed on them. Behind these doors lied the Vauthry character, who would be her persecutor. The hardened man shot her a dark look using only his peripheral vision while her own immediately dropped along with her ears. Words were unnecessary. Her fate was already sealed when she caused the uproar and nearly assaulted the guards who only did their job of protecting the citizens and the small city.

The doors pushed open and followed by his soldiers, Ranjit entered the private chambers and the doors promptly shutting behind. Ran’jit stopped in the center of the room, giving a bow of the utmost loyalty and locked his eyes onto the man before him, “Lord Vauthry. I bring to you the sinner who foolishly dared to trespass into Eulmore and disturb the peace you so graciously preserve.”

“So, this is her,” the man’s voice drawled out in a bored tone.

Nala felt the guards release their grips on her arms as they stepped to the side, not before bowing to the one in front of them. Nala cautiously drew her gaze upwards and her eyes widened in shock. In actuality, the Viera nearly recoiled at the sight of the grotesque man sitting in the chair across the room.

The man was paler than any she had lain eyes on anyone in the star, even more so than the translucent masks the Amaroutines of her time once adorned., only to be complemented by the single blonde ponytail on his otherwise bald head. His body was mammoth in comparison to her own with folds creasing along his arms, yet his stomach was perfectly round. He even had the nerve to wear black and purple accented robes, matching the color scheme of this **_gaudy_** scene, that provided little to flatter himself. Finally, her eyes drifted to his stubby fingers donned with several golden rings. She wondered what madman bequeathed the individual with lovely jewelry, as they showed little signs of ever coming off unless magicks were involved. 

Despite his morbidly obese size, he continued to pick the white meat she herself only nibbled on hours ago, served to him by a more than willing Miqo’te.

Nala quirked a questioning eyebrow as she continued to observe him in silent curiosity. Truly, he was the epitome of some royal lineage….a distinguished privilege and birthright he obviously took for granted, “ _So this ill-favored man is their superior…their lord?? I have never been one to judge a person by mere appearances alone, but…the stars tell me he will not be granted a prosperous future for much longer.”_

The man became the least of her worries when her eyes drifted to the peculiar “pillow” he rested his back on and the other inhabitants residing in the room. Her eyes widened in fear; her breath hitched. Her head slowly began shaking from side to side in a wave of anxiety. Just behind Vauthry, the overly large cushion was a lion equaling in Vauthry’s size, its fur bleached in a sickly white—devoid of all color, adorning a crown and what appeared to be two wings on his sides. His equally white mane to his snout was rubbed affectionately by an angelic white woman, her focus solely remaining on the feline beast.  
  
Matters for the Viera only grew far more frightening with several lesser angelic women, sitting in pairs at the lounge couches, devoid of life. Immediately, she lost herself to her past as images of Terminus resurfaced. No matter how much the ancients snapped, clapped, or even willed away those destructive beasts, they would not simply vanish. In fact, the actions only seemed to further aggravate the horrendous creations and their actions only became increasingly violent. With her large gap in her memories and the display of serenity and laziness, she figured the dangerous artificial beings ceased to exist. The times appeared stable, but to see they were not unnerved the Viera, _“No…no…they cannot mean to live. Why are they here? Why do they still yet breathe?”_

Amidst her anxiety, she darted her eyes around the room yet again towards the men present. They were unfazed, comfortable with the bleached monstrosities’ presence. Meanwhile on the other hand, she wished to hide away from the nightmarish beasts. They only wrought death and destruction, yet these people acted as if nothing was wrong; like this was a completely natural occurrence. Even the creatures themselves acted as if they were the only ones present in the chambers. Nothing made sense.

Her attention was captured once more when she felt eyes peering deep into her.

“Do you have anything to repent sinner?” Vauthry questioned, oblivious to her situation. However, if Vauthry did not, he simply did not care. “You who so villainously assaulted my royal guard in a futile attempt to enter **_my_** paradise and the very delicate peace?”

“I….I apologize,” the Viera replied in a whisper. Her lack of volume was not towards the man’s apparent but laughable attempts of intimidation, but the sheer amount of sin eaters present in the room. One wrong word could easily invoke his wrath and her life may very well be at an end as she would be handed over to the them on a silver dish. No matter how docile they have appeared, but a beast was still a beast. “Truly, I did not mean to cause you or your fair citizens any trouble. I was merely confused…perplexed by my new surroundings and current state of mind.”

Vauthry rolled his eyes, unconvinced of the Viera’s words, as he sat up from the lion he used for his support and glared at her harshly, “Do you expect me to believe a pitiful excuse of that caliber? Do you take me for…a naïve fool? Never have I heard a ludicrous statement. Only those favored and chosen can enter this sanctuary.”

The woman’s body yet trembled. This was only the second time in her life she has known true, unrelenting fear and it was not at all directed towards the man. If had had any unruly subjects, was this how he dealt with them? By means of intimidation? Well, she was not to let _him_ have control over her, but it was best to allow him to think so, “I do not take you as a fool Sir Vauthry. My ordeal ‘tis rather ridiculous in words and my subsequent actions speak otherwise, but that is why I humbly ask for your forgiveness. I acted on baser, primal instincts when events went as unintended. I only wished for answers.”

She hoped her apology could appease him for the time being, but the unshakeable dread bubbling within her remained.

“Answers, you say?” the man questioned quirking a single eyebrow. “What could you possibly have to search for in my holy domain when you were not hand selected to be among the few and privileged?”

The Viera remained silent under his fierce gaze, but it soon grew softer by the moment as a slow realization dawned on the obese man.

Despite his anger, his outrage towards the unworthy sinner who defiled his grand paradise, his small observations thus far have allowed him to gain a clearer view. She refused to look him in his eye, her body constantly trembling in fear, voice barely above a whisper, and ears held back submissively. Yes, her understood now. The Vii already knew her position before he uttered a single word. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. His frown twisted upwards into a smug grin and returned to his formerly relaxed position against his 'pet.' "Do not be alarmed, all I deign to understand is your predicament. Surely, this blessed sanctuary contains what you seek. So, enlighten me with your troubles and I promise it shall be resolved."

The Warrior of Light's eyes widened in shock at his sudden change of heart. While it was rather unexpected, she would not deny the offer, but a little voice told her not to divulge _everything._ Tears welled in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away as best she could with her bound hands, surprising her audience, "I cannot...I am unable to recall everything and what does remain…" She shook her head to regain her composure, but it was so hard for her to keep her voice from quivering, "It's all...just a muddled mess. There are few things I am able to understand vividly and that is my home...abilities and name…" She felt herself shrink under the pressure of several unwanted guests around the room and spoke her last few words softly and quietly, "...and those vile beasts…"

“How interesting,” Vauthry mumbled to himself. “Yes, I see how you tale warranted alarm. It left you of bearings and I understand how your most troubled state frightened my esteemed citizens. When you are not among my selectors, you are only assumed to be a miscreant and my guards is swiftly dispatched as defense to prevent those trespassers into my domain.”

“ _I would call those poor individuals “esteemed” citizens,”_ Nala thought bitterly, but she kept a straight face for the man not to arouse suspicion. “ _They are merely the people you taunt with your lavish privileges.”_

“However, your words and the peculiar situation has allowed me to see you are true and I shall personally see to your admittance to my fine sanctuary,” the man proclaimed.

“If I may speak freely Lord Vauthry,” the general spoke with a respectful bow. When he received a nod of approval he continued, “While her mind is in shambles, this sinner has displayed formidable skill to the soldiers in the army. Clearly, by her mere demonstrations, she could prove useful in our final days. Yes, mere instinct alone will grant her a swift death, but if those skills are harnessed in the correct manner and memories returned to her, the remaining territories will easily be swayed to join under your generous rule.”

“Enlist in our army?” he repeated with a thoughtful gaze. An amused chuckle erupted from his lips, “Yes! Marvelous suggestion! It would do her far better justice than a bonded citizen.”

“Pardon my frankness, Sir Vauthry,” Nala interrupted humbly. “But if I may ask, if this is promised as a paradise, then why do you require…an army? Do you have dastardly enemies?”

“You poor, simple child,” he responded with a shake of his head. “It is truly a shame how much time has been lost to you. Initially, when the Flood of Light washed over our world, it transformed those in it’s wake into “Sin Eaters,” such as my pets before you, but it was halted before it could reach this forsaken region. To combat the sin eaters, an army mobilized to combat the mindless sinners until I was delivered to save this world from its wretched state. As this world’s divine god, I was ordained with the ability to control these beasts and since then, my citizens have known peace. However, there are impudent **_fools_** who question my judgement and object my rule.”

“So, that leaves you at your wit’s end trying to halt their opposition,” Nala surmised with an understanding sigh. It saddened her to realize this had become the state of the current world. Back in Amarout, everyone knew contentment. The ancients, in all their glory, ‘fought’ through their differences with debates long and short until a common ground was settled. Yet here, it sounded they settled it in unsavory ways. How far the people have fallen. “ _However, there yet seems more to his words.”_

“While your other option shall grant you service to one of my free citizens, joining my army shall prove far more beneficial to your plight,” he continued with an unreadable expression. “Does that appease you?”

The Warrior of Light watched the man closely, searching for any forms of hidden deceit in his features, but as far as she could discern, there were none. As a result, she gave a defeated sigh of resignation. She was unsure of how this choice could possibly help her. Her knowledge and abilities were not meant for carnage and warfare. They were meant to create beauty, life, and the burning inspiration into those around her. Then again, what remained of her other self…Nala…it was meant to protect and survive; such conflicting mindsets.

“Have my words troubled you?” Vauthry inquired curiously.

She looked up to him and after a moment of silence, she shook her head, “No Sir Vauthry. I am merely conflicted. If it is at all permitted, I require a moment of time before I give a decision.”

“Very well,” Vauthry conceded with a knowing grin. “Use all the time you may require. I understand your mind requires a fair amount of time to…process.”

Nala smiled warmly and gave a slow bow of thanks, “I appreciate your generosity and you have my most humble thanks. Added, if you do not mind, I do have on small request. Perhaps a small observation of the people shall allow a smoother decision process.”

“You may, but the guards shall remain and closely monitor your movements until your choice is final,” he responded. He began flicking his hand in a shooing motion, “Now off with you. I do look forward to hearing your…wise decision.”

“Thank you again,” she responded with yet another bow. The guards returned to her sides as she turned around, but this time, they refrained from gripping onto her arms. They proceeded to exit the private chambers, closely watched by the obese mayor and hardened general until the doors closed. The Viera exhaled a deep sigh of relief. Playing a fool (partially) to the leader had taken a lot out of her, but she did convince him of her genuine quandary, “At least I can receive a fair chance to know what I am agreeing to.”

**_Meanwhile…_ **

Golden eyes carefully observed as the woman exited Vauthry’s chambers and led to the common’s area of Eulmore. While the general public was unaware of his presence, if one was to see him staring intensely at the woman, they would believe him to be infatuated by her appearance. However, what he gazed upon was far deeper than mere outside presentation; it was the inside of her that caught his full attention. The light of her soul, an unmistakable blue hue, shone greater than he ever seen in the past few millennia. His eyes widened in mild shock, “Perhaps, this deigns for a _closer_ inspection. If I’m right…then you have returned to me.”

**_At the Crystarium_ **

The hooded individual continued to observe the events transpiring in Eulmore…with Nala. He shook his head, feeling guilty for the predicament the Warrior of Light landed in. He was far too overconfident. His enthusiasm for finally connecting with the famed hero of the Source to bring her to this shard had been his undoing. The distraction caused her to land right into their clutches.

He shook his head, “Feeling guilty about myself is not beneficial. The only way to correct my mistake is to save her. Please wait a little longer Warrior of Light.“

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you any of you are interested in being around other FFXIV writers, players, readers, etc. and receive immediate updates about our stories come drop on by and check it out the [Emet-Selch Discord](https://discord.gg/7DzEuYd) . Everyone here is aggressively friendly, welcoming, and supportive. Seriously, they are all the best people I've met.


End file.
